


In Your Dreams by Kiyala  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, ITPE2019, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: It is said that you share dreams with your soulmate. Matsukawa Issei dreams of volleyball for the first time when he's ten years old, and he knows that it's someone else's dream.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	In Your Dreams by Kiyala  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082884) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/03%20In%20Your%20Dreams%20by%20Kiala.mp3)

**Fic** : [In Your Dreams by Kiyala [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082884)  
**Length** : 0:07:18  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2019/Podfic/03%20In%20Your%20Dreams%20by%20Kiala.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
